kalyssiafandomcom-20200215-history
Modern Day
The Date is 1000 ATD, 1000 years after Tremolyn's defeat. The humans have become the most powerful force on land, though they still pale in numbers compared to the Jedem, who rule the oceans uncontested. There is an atmosphere of both peace and fear, as many believe Tremolyn is still waiting in an unknown location to finish what he started. Though monsters still roam the land, they are kept in check and led away from the main roads, allowing a large trade network through all of Kalyssia. Humanity has set itself up in three distinct kingdoms, with a culture unique to each one. The other races are mostly united, believing themselves one people, with the one exception being the Selk, who are divided between legged and non-legged peoples. In this time of peace, relationships between the Triune beings are complicated, and are almost always hostile, though rarely violent. With the rise of The Albren, humanity's own personal god, the main religion of the three kingdoms is Albrenism. Humans are seen as pompous and stuck up by the other races, as they believe the human's should continue worship of all the gods. Though if you were to ask a human, they would tell you that they do, when the situation calls for it. The Selk are mistrusted by all save the Jekauze, who sympathize with the Selk's position. Much like Humans, the Selk are seen as prideful, though they are seen as undeserving of it, while some might actually hold the notion that humans have earned to be a bit puffed up. The Northern Kingdom is where the Albren resides and has the largest military. It is also home to the forests that house the Ivorsk. The Ivorsk and Human have skirmishes regularly as several tribes of Ivorsk have claimed certain woods their home. Because they do not recognize the Northern Kingdom's claim, and the Northern Kingdom does not recognize theirs, there are occasionally hostilities when a certain Town is built too close, or a certain tribe is settled too close together. This problem is made worse because of the Human's way of looking down on the Ivorsk for being the first Triune Beings to leave the war, and for them never fighting against Tremolyn. A thing which many human's consider the saving grace of the Selk, who they already can barely stomach. The Middle Kingdom is abundant in riches, and enjoys the highest standard of living despite having the smallest military of the three human kingdoms. They live off of trade, and many luxury goods come from here. The fishing trade is very lucrative, and very few people in this kingdom go hungry. The majority of Selk live here, finding the tropical climate to their liking. The relationships between the Selk are strained, but stable, and they often trade with the Middle Kingdom. Selk reside in separate city-states, though they all defer to one leader, and consider themselves a united race. This isn't necessarily true, however, as their are some hostilities between legged Selk and non-legged Selk. This is because the legged Selk were the ruling class back when the First War began, and it was partly due to their willing ignorance that the Selk stayed on so long with their increasingly evil master. They have not had an easy time of it, as they are often blamed by the non-legged Selk for the sins of the entire race, despite the war being over 1000 years ago. The Southern Kingdom has the largest population of people, and has the greatest divide between the rich and the poor, with very little if any people who could qualify as middle class. The landscape is dry and hot, but despite this, the people have successfully tamed the land and become the foremost exporter of foods. The agricultural dominance of the Southern Kingdom is undisputed. This is thanks largely to the large population of Novomancers, who can create water from dirt. The Jekauze mostly live in this region, as they find the barren landscapes quite beautiful. Jekauze have no need to sleep, drink, or eat, and so spend much time in their only city, Crystalline ,musing over abstract ideas, thoughts, and discussing how they might one day receive their bodies back. They are usually ignored by the humans of the Southern Kingdom, though if a Jekauze should ever visit a human settlement, they will find themselves treated very respectfully. The Kathal have no one place that they call home, and can be found in small villages all across Kalyssia. They alone enjoy a friendly relationship with all the other races, and as such have become a very successful merchant people. They do have tense relations with the Ivorsk, but this rarely becomes violent. This is mostly due to the Kathal's playfulness that usually endears them to others being found excessively annoying to the Ivorsk. One of the most curious phenomena is the creation of the newest race in Kalyssia, which understandably the other races have little to no understanding of. The Kathuman is the mix between a Kathal and Human pairing, and has been the cause of much controversy. Kathuman are often treated like humans while with Kathal, and treated like Kathal when with Humans, as such they tend to have identity problems. No race has any general reaction to the Kathuman as a whole, as there is very little history. They were seen as early as 15 ATD, which makes some sense seeing as Humans and Kathal were both the last races to fight, and the first. With the Ivorsk, Jedem, and Jekauze no longer fighting, and the Selk being the last holdouts, the Kathal were seen as the only race the Humans could trust. Still, there are some who viciously oppose the Kathuman, for various reasons. The gods themselves are actually quite befuddled by the Kathuman, as they did not know that Thrice had made the Humans able to breed with their own races.